


Love in harmony

by Key_to_your_heart



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Harem, Multiple Relationships, Smut, Teasing, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_to_your_heart/pseuds/Key_to_your_heart
Summary: Momo's at it again with the harem plan. Against it at first, Y/n considers possibly going along with it.
Relationships: Male reader x Momo Belia Deviluke, male reader x Haruna Sairenji, male reader x Lala Satalin Deviluke, male reader x Mikan Yuki, male reader x Nana Astar Deviluke, male reader x Risa Momioka, male reader x Run Elsie Jewelria, male reader x Ryouko Mikado, male reader x Saki Tenjoin, male reader x Tearju Lunatique, male reader x Yami, male reader x Yui Kotegawa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Love in harmony

  
  


It was rather late and it was a tiring day at school. When I got home I took a bath and went right to bed. However, while I was asleep, I felt something on me. It was nothing too heavy but nothing too light either. I moved the covers to see Momo laying on me with nothing but an open shirt and a pair of purple panties.

“Momo? Why are you in my bed again? I keep telling you to stop.”

“Well, I can’t help the fact that I love you, y/n. Besides, you gotta take action if this harem plan goes anywhere.”

“You always say that. Now can you get out of my bed?”

Instead of listening to me, Momo palmed my crotch to feel my erection.

“Well, it seems like someone wants me to stay~” She leaned in to whisper in my ear. “Just give in, y/n. You can do anything you want to me.”

“Momo, it’s really late and everyone is asleep. I don’t wanna wake anyone.”

“I’ll try not to be loud, y/n. I promise.”

Without saying anything, Momo moved to face me. I then felt the touch of her soft lips press against mine. At the same time, she pulled down my pants and underwear, allowing her soft hand to grab my cock. I couldn’t help but moan as she moved her hand slowly up and down.

We then parted our lips. 

“Hehe how does this feel, y/n?

“It feels really good, Momo. Keep going.”

“I have a different idea hehe. Move to the edge of the bed.”

I did what she asked and I saw her get on her knees in front of me. She wasted no time licking up and down my shaft. I couldn’t help but let out a moan as she continued to cover my cock in her warm saliva. At this point, Momo craved more of me as she started to suck my cock with gusto. She couldn’t fit it all in her mouth, but she got a little more than half of me. I could hear both of us moan in pleasure. After about five minutes, I could feel myself about to come.

“Momo… I’m close, just a little more.”

I placed my hand on the back of her head as I thrusted forward and came in her mouth. I shot string after string, filling her mouth to the brim. I heard loud gulps from her end, but then I heard a sharp moan. As soon as I pulled out, I watched her pant for air while my cum slowly dripped from her lips.

“That was amazing, Momo. You’re really good at that.”

“I’ve done a lot of research on how to do it correctly.” She noticed that I was still hard as a rock. “Ara ara~ looks like you still have some energy left. Let me take care of that hehe.”

She then sat in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her body pressed against mine felt blissfully angelic. Her boobs were neither too big nor too small. They were just right.

“Go ahead and touch them. Like I said, you can do anything you want to me, y/n.”

She started grinding against my crotch, covering it in her moist juices. I then placed both hands on her boobs and massaged them and rubbed her nipples.

“Mmm~ that feels good, y/n. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Momo.”

“I’m ready to put you inside of me,” she said with a blush on her face.

“Alright then, I’m gonna take the lead from here. Lay down on your back for me.”

She did what I asked and I got on top of her, lining myself with her entrance.

“Are you ready, Momo?”

“Yes, just be gentle.”

I pushed my member in her hot, wet womanhood. She moaned loudly but covered her mouth so she couldn’t be too loud. 

“You ok?”

“Y-yeah, it just hurts a little, but I’m fine. Don’t stop.”

I thrusted at a comfortable pace as she quietly moaned my name. I could tell she was enjoying it, so I decided to give her more pleasure. I moved my head to her chest and started sucking on her boobs. I swirled my tongue around her nipples, making them harder than before. She held my head in place, and I took that as a green light. My hand found the tip of her tail and I began roughly fondling it. Her voice shrieked and shuddered from the thrilling sensation. Her cries quaking my arousal even more; all I could do was smirk at the pleasure that awaits her. 

“Ahhh! y/n, n-not there, I’m too sensitive. Mmm~!”

The more I rubbed her tail, the louder her moans rang. Such sweet sounds were delicious to my ears.

“I know you’re about to come, Momo. Just let it out. I’m about to come too.”

“Mmm, y/n I-- AHHH!”

With that final moan, Momo came and so did I, filling her up with my seed. After I emptied myself, I laid next to her holding her close to kiss her. We parted lips and looked into each other's eyes.

“That was amazing, y/n. I’m glad you had the courage to do that.”

“I’ve always had the courage. I guess I just finally gave in to my desires.”

“Does that mean we can finally continue with the harem plan?”

“I don’t know, maybe. But let's not worry about that now, ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how popular to love ru is but, I love the series! If you have suggestions for who should be next let me know. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
